Field
Configuration of various radio systems may have a number of possible benefits. For example, small cell configuration may be useful for interference mitigation.
Description of the Related Art
Small cell deployment scenarios in long term evolution (LTE) release 12 (Rel.12) may include a dense small cell scenario and a sparse small cell scenario. In a dense scenario, large inter-cell interference may be generated. One scheme to avoid such interference may be through subframe level small cell on/off. In subframe level small cell on/off, in some particular subframes the small cell could just turn off its transmission. Thus, no signal is transmitted in such subframe, thereby mitigating interference to neighbor cells.
User packet throughput (UPT) benefits may be observable, relative to a baseline without cell-specific reference signal (CRS) interference mitigation or multicast-broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) subframes with file transfer protocol (FTP) models 1 and 3, at least when subframe level small cell on/off is assumed.